


【翻译】where the light won't find you

by Elf11



Category: Football RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Friendship, Gen, Intrigue, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Wizarding Politics, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf11/pseuds/Elf11
Summary: Philipp是个还不到11岁的小个子，会让大人们“啧啧”称奇的那种孩子。他的咧嘴笑容以及他早熟的智慧甚至更多地会让他们深为惊叹。分院帽几乎都不必碰到他的脑袋就尖叫着“斯莱特林”，事后来看，这有点不幸。Philipp Lahm，男生学生会主席以及斯莱特林学院的骄傲，决定上一门由神秘的新教授Josep Guardiola所开授的不受欢迎的选修课。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [where the light won't find you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710548) by [stickmarionette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickmarionette/pseuds/stickmarionette). 



> 小队生贺，给介词~

> 在球队里，队友之间当然应该和谐相处。但每个人都有抱负。11个朋友？让我们诚恳一点：谁究竟有11个朋友？我的意思是，没错，我没有。而事实上球队里竞争至上，不可能存在11个朋友，事情的本质就是如此。——[Philipp Lahm, 2011](https://derkapitan.wordpress.com/2011/08/27/lahms-exclusive-interview-to-merkur/)

 

Philipp是个还不到11岁的小个子，会让大人们 _“ **啧啧”称奇**_ 的那种孩子。他的咧嘴笑容以及他早熟的智慧甚至更多地会让他们深为惊叹。

分院帽几乎都不必碰到他的脑袋就尖叫着 _“ **斯莱特林** ”_，事后来看，这有点不幸。斯莱特林学院的半数学生立即像看着一块鲜肉一样看着他，尤其是那个在长桌桌尾等着他的高个子贵族男孩，他的翻领上别着男生学生会主席的徽章。

“嗨，新生。我是Ballack。”

“很高兴认识你，Ballack。我是Philipp Lahm。”Philipp镇静地说。

Ballack当然知道他的名字——整个大厅刚才都听到了。但Ballack没有喊他的名字，Philipp本能地知道这很重要，而且不是什么好事。

他伸出他的手。伸了很长很长的一段时间，他很肯定Ballack都不会握了，如果只是因为他看起来是多么滑稽地惊讶。整个斯莱特林餐桌上的学生都在看着他们。他几乎可以感受到他们轻微的兴味转变成恶意的欢乐。

Ballack爆发出一个大笑，握住他的手——握得这么用力，Philipp不得不咬住嘴唇以保持安静。“好的，Lahm。欢迎来到斯莱特林学院。”

 

*

 

Philipp是他这个年级里年纪最小的学生之一，但却是那种在踏足霍格沃茨之前就已贪婪地读完所有指定教材的学生，并且发现与他父母的藏书中允许他看的那些书相比，这些教材非常基础。 

这一切意味着当同年级新生Baddock愚蠢的脑袋里动了试图欺负Philipp来获得注意的念头时，他发现自己被困在冰冷的地牢的墙上。

Ballack被立即喊来。到达现场的他发现Philipp坐在最近的沙发上，埋头看着《防御与威慑性咒语》，Baddock仍然挂在墙上愤怒地叫着。

Philipp在他所看到的地方做了标记，放下书本。“Ballack。”

“这是什么？为什么一年级的小打小闹要麻烦我？”Ballack笼统地问全屋的人。

房间里明显沉默下来。

“我们无法把Baddock从墙上放下来，而他 _ **一直叫个不停**_ 。”Greengrass说。

Ballack的眉毛挑了起来，仿佛他是第一次注意到Philipp。“你干的？”

“他烧了我的咒语论文。”Philipp回答。他鼓起些许真正的不悦。这不难。“明天要交的。”

Ballack哼了一声。“那么，听起来Baddock是自取其咎。你们其他人——下次用魔法让他闭嘴就是，然后该干嘛干嘛。给他个教训。”

“不，不，拜托了——我很抱歉！请放我下来！拜托——”Baddock猛地合上嘴，好像他真的被施了魔法；Ballack的瞪视很显然具有同等效果。

“你等着。让我先把这个搞清楚，你们没人能解开一个新生的咒语？”一连串的点头。Ballack的眉毛扬得更高了。他不屑一顾地挥了挥魔杖，Baddock尖叫一声从墙上掉下来。

Philipp感到脸颊有点烫。他无法不感到难堪，他最好的咒语被Ballack如此轻而易举地解开。然后他真正注意到屋里半数人给他的好奇眼光，还有Ballack自己的。

“不赖，Lahm。”

Philipp换上他最可爱的微笑。“我本来会放了他，如果他问我。”

他不是欺凌弱小者。他只是不会向他们屈服。

Ballack笑起来，拍了拍他的肩，拍得这么用力，让他几乎跌倒在地。这之后没人找过他的麻烦。 

 

*

 

有时候分院帽揭示出人们自己并不知道的性格。有时候也许是他们不想让别人知道的性格。

在进霍格沃茨之前，Philipp从没想过他会是斯莱特林的料。他还是不这么想，如果斯莱特林的模范是Ballack或是Malfoy或者甚至是Greengrass。也许如果他被分到拉文克劳或者格兰芬多，他身旁会围有一圈朋友，而不是现在这样，大部分时候都过着孤零零的生活。不过，这不那么坏。教授们跟他没有任何问题。他的成绩非常优异。他受本学院及其他学院的尊重，并且明白这是很罕见的情况。

他不需要其他。

 

*

 

Philipp上三年级的时候，一个皮肤苍白，有着蓬松金发的新生敲开了他这个隔间的门。

“嗨。这是——我可以——其他人都不想分享。”

Philipp不能怪他们。学校的半数人都胆战心惊——黑魔王的回归，魔法部被袭击，对角巷的现状，所有这一切累加起来。他偷听到他父母在学期开始前悄声讨论回德国的事。

_**（** “ **感觉我像是被告知要选择站哪边。”**_

_**“如果情况已经这么糟糕——”** _

_**“也许我们需要离开这里。”）** _

那个孩子盯着他，好像这是生死存亡问题。也许对他来说这的确是。

与Philipp的第一直觉相悖，他点了点头。

_**（“你知道的，”几年后Andreas说，“我选择那个隔间是因为你看起来可爱而且无害。”** _

_**Philipp** **咧嘴一笑，很是得意。“我不吗？ ”** _

_**“可爱？也许。无害？就跟八眼巨蛛一样，Philipp。”）** _

那个孩子微笑起来，伸出他的手。“谢谢。我是Andreas Ottl。你可以叫我Andi。”

“Philipp Lahm。”

“那么……你也是新生？”

Philipp忍住没笑出来。“三年级，实际上。”

Andreas的眼睛变得很大。“该死，抱歉。我来到你的隔间，做的第一件事就是侮辱你。我们能假装这没有发生过吗？重来一次？”

“当然。”

“要巧克力蛙吗？”

 

*

 

Andreas是个分院难题生——花了整整五分钟——最终他被分到了拉文克劳。Philipp告诉自己他没失望。

他想要——

这不重要。他进霍格沃兹是学知识，为巫师的成人生活做准备。仅此而已。

一个星期后，Andreas安静地钻入Philipp在图书馆他自己小小角落旁边的座位上。

“嘿。”

“嗨。你是怎么找到我的？”

“我在你们公共休息室前面等着，一直等到Pritchard出来，然后问他你在哪里打发时间。”

Philipp感到必须从他的《现代魔法史》中抬起头。“为什么是Pritchard？”

“你用餐时跟他说过话。不是经常。但比其他人要多。”

“没错。不过我们不是朋友。”

“没说你们是。”Andreas咧嘴笑着说。他打开《霍格沃茨，一段校史》，开始看起来。

那个晚上每次他们手肘相触，Philipp都惊奇不已。原来友情并不是神秘的魔法。有时间它需要的只是伸出手。

 

*

 

那年期末，他父母将他从霍格沃茨带走，他们回到了德国。

 

*

 

_**1997** **年12月20日** _

_**亲爱的Andi** _

__

_**我希望看到这封信的你一切都好，或者说在这种情形下你能有多好就有多好。** _

_**我很抱歉听到你母亲的消息。就像你说的，目前没有消息就是好消息。我真希望她没事。他们所做的令人发指。麻瓜盗窃魔法力量？这是最可笑的事情。我不敢相信竟然有人轻易接受这种说法，或者甚至是假装相信它。** _

_**前两天的一个晚上，我偷听到父母讲话——就连这里的魔法部都很担忧。有几发死亡事件归咎于他们。有些人很恐惧。有些人很开心。最糟糕的是有人看到那里发生的事还庆祝。我父母不得不停止邀请他们的几位老朋友过来，尤其是在母亲与其中一个家伙几乎决斗起来之后。不管怎么说，很长的故事。** _

_**你听到会做鬼脸的，但我想念霍格沃茨。它的整个地方，就连冰冷的地牢都是。这很傻，不是吗？它只是一个地方而已。它甚至都与我记忆中的不一样了——你上封信表达得很清楚。** _

_**没有什么比拥有权力的混蛋更可恶的了。好吧，很多事都可恶。但没有更叫人讨厌的了。** _

_**父亲在辅导我，让我的学习进度不落后。我不知道我会做什么，如果我们明年不能回来参加普通巫师等级考试。发生了这么多事，还在想着这个真的很傻。不过我控制不住。专注于我能理解的事情要轻松很多。** _

_**保持低调。放聪明一点。回信给我，好让我知道你没事。** _

__

_**你忠诚的，** _

_**Philipp** _

__

_**又及，我随信附上了一本《智胜黑魔法》 。以防你需要。** _

 

*

 

保卫战之后的霍格沃茨改变极大。

首先，班级小了很多。很多孩子永远都回不来了。很多时候，学校里安静得让人毛骨悚然。半数地方都欣喜于有吵闹的声音。在Philipp的内心深处，这 **感觉** 很奇怪，跟他知道施用某个咒语时魔杖挥舞得不对是同样的感觉。

最重要的是：Andreas也变了。

他的母亲是麻瓜。她不得不逃离这个国家，搜捕队员追在她身后，直到Philipp的父母重新回到他们在魔法部的旧工作之后她才能回来。

（Philipp也许让他父亲走后门来帮助她重新安顿。他什么都没对Andreas说。）

Andreas从他们分别一年多后的第一次拥抱分开时眉开眼笑。他紧紧抓住Philipp的肩膀，手指这么用力让他都有点疼。Philipp这才看到他裸露手臂上的新伤。

Philipp张开嘴，然后无助地合上。愤怒让他无话可说。

“没事。”Andreas说，跟随着Philipp的目光，“过去了。”

“为什么——什么事——”

“你知道你说过‘保持低调，放聪明一点’？结果我不擅长这么做。”Andreas开始笑起来。跟Philipp之前听到的笑声完全不同。

有一条隐形的界限将Philipp及回来的其他学生与那些留下来的孩子隔开了。随着时间以令人苦恼的缓慢速度流逝，它慢慢消失。

城堡里的建筑不再残留着战争的痕迹，走廊里又热闹了起来。各学院分开就席在很大程度上成了过去的事——他们被鼓励甚至是被迫融合到一起——除非是特殊场合。

Philipp继续当他的好学生，并且尽力当一个好朋友。他成了级长，然后在最后一年成了男生学生会主席。

“必然之事。”Andreas说，露出一个真正的笑容。

McGonagall校长称他 _ **非常有头脑**_ ，这显然是极高的称赞。

“我想我们都同意你会有一个光明前途。”Slughorn说，带着些许往日的活力，“想清楚你要去哪里了吗？”

Philipp认为他的兴趣是个好迹象，即使它目前使人为难，“我还没决定。”

若是在战前，他会全都计划好。现在，每当他提起也许会在魔法部工作，他爸爸脸上就会浮现出一种奇怪表情。

食死徒被抓捕审判的消息不再占据《预言家日报》的每日头条。

相反，有一种不祥的沉默从魔法部的大致方向传来，占据版面的是越来越索然无味的战斗英雄目前在做什么，以及魁地奇明星举止不当的滑稽动作的消息。

这足以让Philipp踌躇，尽管他不能明确指出他不安的由来。

 

*

 

欢迎宴会逐渐恢复了一些战前的气氛。坐在那里不再让人感觉不舒服，他们走向不同的学院餐桌的时候Andreas甚至对他咧嘴笑了一下，因为分院仪式是他最爱的部分。

他差不多刚坐下，大门就砰地一声打开了。大厅里的半数人畏缩了一下，但并没有大队人马入侵进来。只是一个穿着裁剪优雅的红色斗篷的男人，倚靠着一根朴素的黑色拐杖，但步伐矫健。

“抱歉。会议延误了。”

他轻柔的声音落满全场。某种咒语？感觉像是。那个人甚至没有掏出他的魔杖。

“那是Guardiola！”Pritchard嘶声说，“他在这里干什么？”

Pritchard的父母一个在霍格沃茨的校董会，一个在魔法部。他消息灵通，但为人并不令人愉快，在斯莱特林这刚刚好。

“我应该知道那个名字吗？”

“ **你** 不该。”Pritchard说，因为他很可恶，“最高机密之类的。不过，他是个麻烦人物。他要教课吗？校董会怎么会同意？”

“什么样的麻烦人物？”

事后他会后悔把他的注意投给了Pritchard，但他很好奇。否认并没有用。

“那种危险的反魔法部的激进派。”Pritchard很享受地低声说，“他们撅断了他的魔杖，就有这么麻烦。”

这个危险的反魔法部的激进派有非常短的头发，修剪干净的胡子。他看起来更像是一个学生而不是老师，特别是当他对主宾席露出微笑的时候。

让Philipp惊讶的是，McGonagall回以一个微笑。她的嘴角微微动了动，但绝对有上扬。

“请和我一起欢迎Josep Guardiola教授来到霍格沃茨。他会接手麻瓜研究——”大厅传来一阵杯盘碰撞声，每个人转身盯着他们，有些甚至倒抽了一口凉气。McGonagall瞪着他们，直到大厅再次安静下来，“正如我所说。Guardiola教授还会新开一门巫师法律与政府的选修课。”

Guardiola似乎对那些直视他的目光视而不见。“我很期待。谢谢大家。”最后那句是面向学生餐桌，他的声音填满整个大厅 。

“麻瓜研究？他比他看上去的要勇敢。不会教满一年，我打赌。”Pritchard哼了一声，他之前的愤慨显然被遗忘了，“那门选修课听上去很可怕。谁会报名？”

实际上Philipp报了名。而现在他有点期待了。

 

*

 

作为危险的激进派，Guardiola瘦小得令人惊讶。也很安静。过分地没架子。他们第一节课的头15分钟一直在讨论枯燥的行政性的东西——课本，测验，课程结构——极其详尽，甚至是Mafalda Prewett，Philipp目前见过的最爱做笔记的人，也很显然在挣扎着专注听讲。

然后Guardiola拍了拍手，Philipp的羽毛笔从他手中飞了出去，和其他人的一起，在他光洁而巨大的讲桌上堆成整洁的一堆。

他没有倒吸一口凉气，但许多其他学生有。

Guardiola不屑一顾地挥了挥手。“下课后你们会拿到这些羽毛笔。我只是想要你们注意。如果你们与我交流而不是做笔记，这会好得多。现在，让我们谈谈你们为什么在这里。大不列颠巫师的管理结构简单得惊人。我们不用在上面花费一年时间。你们会乏味到流泪，而我也是。我们要讨论为什么事情会是现在这个样子。希望这会更加有趣。有问题吗？”

Guardiola边说边用他大大的深色眼睛看着每一个人。他身上散发出来的专心致志就像火的热度，突然之间他看上去不再那么谦逊了。

“战争如何？”一个细而尖的声音问。Philipp克制不回头看。他不确定他想不想看见Dennis Creevey脸上的表情。“我们能谈谈战争吗？”

教室里弥漫着一种不祥的安静，没有人动弹。然后Guardiola离开讲桌，走向Creevey，Philipp不再克制盯着看的冲动。每个人都在这么做，屏着呼吸。不像Guardiola，一个对他们共有的痛苦来说的新来者，他们知道Creevey几乎几年没开过口，就连要人递盐也没。那个Creevey与一位老师目光相接而没有退缩几乎是个奇迹。

Guardiola与Creevey对视了令人不安的一段长时间。然后他拍了拍他的手臂。

“好的，Creevey先生。让我们来谈谈战争。1997年8月1日，魔法部落入了黑魔王的控制之中。一天之内，我们从有一个至少理论上对我们负责的政府变成了一个用恐惧统治我们的政府。我刚才所说的最明显的是什么？”  

“这很容易。”

Philipp没打算说话。这句话自动就从他嘴里冒了出来。

Guardiola点点头。“没错。非常容易。为什么会这样？”

“魔法部早已被渗透了。很多高层都被摄神取念。”Prewcett说，她通常不耐烦的语气陈述着再明显不过的事实。

“还有？”

“嗯——”

“魔法部里有许多人支持黑魔王。”Creevey说，是他之前所使用的同样小声的声音。Philipp不是唯一畏缩的那个。放在一个不同的场合，有人也许会为此跟他决斗。

Guardiola只是点点头。“这是另一个因素。根源是什么？是什么让魔法部在一夜之间变样？”他期待地看着Creevey，Creevey看上去好像他想从地板消失。

“没有什么能阻止他们。”Philipp迟疑地说，Guardiola的脸色亮了起来，仿佛他刚被呈奉了巨额金钱。

“继续。”

Philipp脉搏加速，仿佛他就要开始赛跑。他清了清嗓子，让他的声音发出来。“事实正相反，不是吗？魔法部的运行模式让食死徒很容易就进来，并用这个体系害人。一切早已为之设立好了。”

这种感觉就像是Guardiola钻进了他的头脑里，以一种好奇的，几乎是友好的方式。Philipp的背绷紧了，他不由自主在座位上坐直身体。

“一个很好很有趣的观点，Lahm先生。一个我希望你们所有人在接下来的几个星期里学习魔法部的结构时谨记在心的观点。”

剩下的课程飞一般过去了。

“谢谢你们的认真听讲。”Guardiola最后说。他看上去是认真的。“请在离开之前拿走你们的羽毛笔。我并不想没收它们。下周做好准备讨论《保密法案》以及它对欧洲巫师的作用。我不需要你们写论文，但做好研究。否则就不用麻烦过来了。好了，下课。”

Philipp盘算着是不是不要管。但不，他有一定责任，作为男生学生会主席，如果不是其他。他坐在座位上等其他学生出去，在Prewcett关上她身后的门之后，他走向Guardiola的讲台。

“谢谢。”

Guardiola停下收拾讲台的动作，好奇地看了他一眼。没有一丝不耐烦，只是期待，不知为何这更让人怯步。“因为什么？”

“对Creevey作出回应。你没可能知道，但你很好地处理了它。”

“谢谢*你*用这样一种外交式的方式提醒我这个新手。”Guardiola咧嘴一笑露出双排牙齿。这令他看上去像个男孩。“我欠你一个人情。”

“我什么都没说。”Philipp说，吃了一惊。

“你刚刚就是。”

坦率，而不随便。仍然不是一个答案，不过。

“你当时怎么知道的？”

“我读懂了教室里的气氛。和青少年在一起这不难。你们把每一个念头都写在脸上。”Guardiola顿了顿，朝Philipp仰起头，“不管怎么说，大部分你们。如果我想了解困扰Creevey先生的问题，我应该跟谁谈话？我不太想打扰校长。”

Philipp考虑着各种可能性。“他是格兰芬多的学生。通常来说是他们的院长，但她也刚上任。你最好问跟他同年级的Natalie McDonald。”

“谢谢。与似乎是其他每个教授不一样，我不是校友，所以这一切对我来说都很新。”

“布斯巴顿？”Philipp斗胆问道。

一个怀念的微笑浮现在Guardiola脸上。“不。我上的是一个很小的魔法学校，不复存在了。”

“发生了什么？”

“我们与魔法部起了冲突。校长的理念被看作是——反常的。”

Philipp忍不住哼了一声。“与霍格沃茨相比吗？”

“我知道这似乎令人难以置信，但的确是这样。”Guardiola说，几乎是不动声色的。Philipp发觉他自己在微笑，这是——非常奇怪。他与所有老师都有相当好的关系，因为他的努力这做起来更容易，但都保持了一定距离。对任何其他人来说，他太直白，问了太多棘手问题。

_**（** “ **他们喜欢你。如果你身上的刺比刺佬儿要少，他们会更加喜欢你。”Andreas喜欢这么说。**_

_**“刺佬儿很可爱。”** _

_**“他们也认为任何给他们食物的人都在试图抓捕他们。”Andreas看着Philipp好像不知何故这很重要 。** _

_**“可爱又聪明。”Philipp说，欢快地忽略了Andreas无奈的叹息。）** _

而现在他站在这里，准备问另一个直率而不礼貌的问题。

“我能问你一件事吗？”

“当然。”

“什么让你想来这里？你肯定听说过，呃，关于麻瓜研究课的传言。”

“不是传言。”Guardiola急剧说道，几乎还没等他说完，“我与前两任被赶出的教授联系过。他们都收到了死亡威胁，信里有被诅咒的垃圾。这一切都是真的。”

Philipp怀疑过——他甚至在大厅用餐时见过匿名的吼叫信——但听他这么说仍然不是什么小事。在那之前，所有人都知道Charity Burbage发生了什么。

“没错，所以为什么这么做？”

“我喜欢教书。”  

这是一个无意义的不予回答。“喜欢到不顾死亡威胁？”

Guardiola微笑起来。“你非常聪明，不是吗。”他不知怎的让它听上去同时是一个称赞又是一种侮辱。

“谢谢。”Philipp语气平平地说，“聪明到能得到答案，我希望。”

“只要你心口如一。”

“还有其他传言。关于你的传言。”

他头脑里永远在恼火的理智声音指出他不久前舍弃了“直率”，变成了“不妥当”，但至少Guardiola看上去并不生气。恰恰相反。

“我想过会有。我很荣幸。只不过我该有多可怕？”

“相当可怕。”Philipp说，与他轻松的语气相配。他试图不去想那种让一个巫师的魔杖被撅断的犯罪。

“是的。那么真正的问题不是我为什么接受这份工作，对吗。你知道这个问题的答案。除非你指的是另一个不同的问题。”

这感觉像是一个陷阱。与他自己更好的直觉相悖，Philipp接过了话头。“为什么学校会聘用你？”

Guardiola急剧点点头，仿佛他通过了一场测试。“好多了。你明白霍格沃茨本身——这座城堡，这片土地——是被魔法赋予生命的吗？”

他这么说让它听起来就像是——“你是说它是有生命力的。”

“不完全对。但非常接近了。它所涉及的魔法非常古老。已经遗失了。然后还有战争。这么多人葬身于此。”Guardiola看上去被困扰了片刻，仿佛他可以看到城堡石头上的血迹。他迅速摆脱掉，但在此之前Philipp捕捉到了，并且明白这是什么。“你会比我更了解，当然。”

这个‘当然’让人痛苦。“不。”

“不？”

“我不在这里。”Philipp说，非常安静。

_**我不在这里，有时候当在这里的人看着我，我能看到他们这么想。** _

Guardiola点点头。他眼睛里所有的锐利消失了，被同情所取代。他的声音也很轻柔，磨去了边角。“啊。你是和我一样回来的逃亡者。”

那本不该有理由让Philipp感到好受一些。但它是。

“你为什么会离开？”

“因为另一个选择就是阿兹卡班。”他说得好像这没什么，一场中游魁地奇比赛的得分，一种魔药配方中的配料。就连幸运错过了霍格沃茨的摄魂怪的Philipp也不由感到一阵寒意袭来。

“你做了什么？”

Guardiola耸耸肩。“没什么。我很坦诚。”

“坦诚地想要颠覆政府？”Philipp说，然后恨不得立即咬断自己的舌头。

“差不多。这有点儿尴尬。最好不要谈论它。”Guardiola轻描淡写地说，“提起战争是我的错。你知道的，你实际上最适合懂得我的意思。你了解遭受毁坏前的城堡。你能感觉到不同吗？”

Philipp立即想起他回来后的早些日子，内心深处感到似乎一切都不对劲。“我想是这样。很多地方很脆弱。”

“防御咒遭受了很大的毁坏。这种修复工作很难，而我恰好是专家。关于这个主题我有一些很罕见的书，如果你想你可以借阅。”

Guardiola并不知道，但他刚才说了魔法词语。魔法句子。

“好，拜托了。”

“下周五晚餐后？我的办公室在Slughorn教授对面。我肯定你知道那在哪里。”

“我知道。谢谢。”

Philipp哼着歌离开教室。他甚至没意识到他在哼歌，直到两个斯莱特林新生像盯一个喝了复方汤剂的假冒者一样盯着他。

他微笑着瞪回去，直到他们躲开视线逃走。

 

*

 

“新来的家伙上课怎么样？”吃饭时Andreas问。

Philipp思考了片刻。“有意思。”

“古怪的有意思还是好的有意思？”

“我不知道。就只是他身上有什么东西。”

“深情的棕色眼睛？我知道这是Orla探听到的。”

他一直等到Philipp在喝水才说这句话，这个混蛋，然后在他随后的咳嗽过程中一直咧嘴笑。Philipp更安静地又抿了一口。“Orla真是了不起。”

“你喜欢他。”Andreas说，很是高兴。

“我不知道。那甚至是什么意思？”

Andreas翻了个白眼。“你很不可理喻，你知道吗？下课后你到底有没有留下来？”

“谁告诉你的？”

“Prewcett。她在等你离开，想自己骚扰那家伙。”

Philipp吞下关于Andreas让他学院半数学生监视他的评论。

_**（** “ **这又不像是你会告诉我你一天过得如何。”Andreas曾说。**_

_**“我有！一直。”** _

_**“‘ **我去上** **了** **课。课还不错** 。图书馆里有几个孩子很吵。我给了他们我令人恐惧的微笑直到他们闭嘴。’看到没？你什么都没说。”** _

_**Andreas** **关于Philipp的印象需要很大的完善工作。）** _

“Pritchard让我好奇，仅此而已。”

“所以？”

“他在战前做了某些很可怕的事几乎把他送进阿兹卡班。”

Pritchard说他们撅断了他的魔杖，我觉得他在胡扯，他没说这句话。

Andreas的叉子发出响亮的碰撞声掉了下来。他的脸色变得有些苍白。

“什么样的事？”

“我还不知道。不过，我很肯定他不是一个食死徒。”Philipp急忙补充。

“你以为他们会更擅长掩饰这个了。”Andreas说，露出一丝咧嘴笑容。他再次捡起他的叉子。

 

*

 

与Guardiola约定见面的那天，Philipp吃饭很迅速。他仍然不得不找到Guardiola的办公室，他讨厌让任何人等待。

到达Slughorn在六楼的办公室很容易。当他需要去哪里时，城堡总是对Philipp很友好。他一直理所当然，直到Guardiola提起它就像是一个生物，现在他不禁好奇起来。

上次他检查的时候，六楼的走廊上并没有另一个办公室。但当然，有一扇新的没有特色的门在Slughorn办公室的对面。它看上去好像它一直在那里，木纹上有着适度的磨损，门环上的黄铜有些掉色。

当他举起手想要敲门，Slughorn的声音在他背后响起。“Philipp，我的孩子！你在这里干什么？”

“我有一些问题要问Guardiola教授。他说这是他的办公室？”

“他不是一个吵闹的邻居，我可以这么说。”Slughorn咧嘴一笑，“半数时候差不多注意不到他在这里。也对蜂蜜酒有好品味。只是……”

“教授？”

“我眼光很好，Philipp。你有很多潜力。很多。最好小心别让人看到你在与谁打交道。不是说——Guardiola是个不错的人，对此毫无疑问。被不公平地中伤，我会说，但这就是如今的世道。”Slughorn停下，发出重重的一声叹息。Philipp闻到他呼吸里的酒味。闲聊成为战后男人的一种共同特征，酒精似乎只增加了这一点。“好了，剩下的就看你自己了。”

“谢谢你，教授。”

他举起手靠近门环，门滑开了，只有那么一点点。用最轻的力气一推，它就无声地开了，里面是一个小小的玄关，挂钩上挂满了看上去很昂贵的斗篷。另一端的门只是半合着。通过它，Philipp能看见一个壁炉，此刻正被一个看上去很熟悉的脑袋占据着。

“情况越来越糟糕，而不是更好。”壁炉里的男人说。

“果然不出所料。”

壁炉里的脸色变得严峻，Philipp立即认出来他是Xavi Hernandez，一个书呆子气的拉文克劳学生，在霍格沃茨保卫战中很显然累积了可怕的杀人数。毕业后，他不知何故进入了神秘事务司，这是所有人听到关于他的最后消息。

“反Shacklebolt的行动迟早要发生。也许甚至都不是Rosier。Shacklebolt提出的改革越多，他会有越多敌人。我们甚至注意不到这些动向。”

“别分心。Rosier仍然是主要问题。”

“是的，他在就不会有任何改变。就连Potter与Granger都无法推动改革。他们只是不像他那样了解那个地方。”

“那么你知道我们必须要做什么。”

Hernandez的脑袋转了转。“Pep，你需要离开。”

_**哦，该死的。** _

Philippp咬住嘴唇克制任何想冒出来的声音，他敲了敲门。房间里传来一阵长长的沉默。

“进来。”

去他的。

“抱歉打断你，教授。”

壁炉空了。仿佛是他在做梦。

“没有的事。”Guardiola轻轻说，“请坐。你想要谈谈霍格沃茨？”

Philipp仓促想起他所有的问题。想要汇集他的思路很难，他忍不住回想着Guardiola说的 _ **你知道我们必须要做什么**_ 。

他要做一个决定——这很清楚。就算没有Slughorn模糊的警告，他也知道其中的风险。这一切让它更难。

 

*

 

第二天的早餐期间，Andreas一直看着他。

“什么？”

“你在玩你的食物。这很恶心，顺便说一句，谢谢毁了我的食欲。”

“没有什么能毁你的食欲。”Philipp心不在焉地说，声音是他平时厉声的十分之一。食物很美味，一如既往。只是他并没有胃口。

Andreas抓住他的肩膀。“嘿。说真的。怎么了？”

Philipp放弃了假装吃东西。他想要捧着脑袋，也许喃喃自语一会儿，但餐桌上的半数人会注意到，然后他就真正有问题了。

“我……得做一个决定。”他的声音非常小。

在随后的沉默中，他能用眼角的余光瞥到Andreas在盯着他。“你很难办？”

“也许。”

“那就弄清楚。”Andreas说，仿佛就有那么简单。

Philipp猛地抬起头。“你以为我在做什么？”

“拖延，看起来像是。答案不在你的炒鸡蛋里。去图书馆看看。”

“典型的拉文克劳。”Philipp哼了一声。

“嘿，我们不该再说这种话的。我会告诉男生学生会主席的。”

 

*

 

尽管他对基于学院偏见的不当诽谤，Philipp仍然去了图书馆。他在战前一份旧的《预言家日报》里找到了答案。

_**现在很清楚的是，上周傲罗指挥部调查事务所的大规模辞职是一次铲除推翻魔法部的颠覆性阴谋的计划中的最新行动。** _

_**后起之秀Josep Guardiola，调查事务所的副所长，是那些前途光明的魔法部事业突然而令人费解地终结的其中一个。本报现在可以独家披露，Guardiola在魔法理事会特别审判之前的一次秘密听证会上被审判和定罪。** _

_**据称他参与这场阴谋可以追溯到他在神秘的魔吉魔法学校的学生时代，该校已在上周被魔法法律执行司突袭。** _

_**该校以校长Johan Cruyff的奥秘信仰及其反常的教学方法而臭名昭著。在格林德瓦起义期间它被迫迁移到英国……** _

报道里还有很多内容。有关魔法部事务的意见上，《预言家日报》显然有很多匿名消息来源，其中穿插着对于血统偏见的细小信息，以及在该校上演的怪诞之事的评论。

（Guardiola从他的麻瓜父母中获得了许多关于政府与法律的奇怪想法，他们说。

那所学校差不多是从父母手中抢夺婴儿，然后从摇篮起就培养他们魔法，他们还说。这两件事互相矛盾的事实并没有被提及。）

 

*

 

Andreas在图书馆他通常的角落里找到了他，仍然在看旧的《预言家日报》。

“搞清楚Guardiola要做什么了吗？”Philipp几乎能听到紧随其后的翻白眼的声音。

“什么？我听从了你的建议。”

而现在他的脑筋转动得更快了。知情更好——Philipp相信不管是什么情况——但他并没有更接近知道有了这个消息要怎么做。

“一个好建议。现在你有了背景知识。或者说我希望如此，在这一切之后。”Andreas挥了挥手，指着一堆混乱。

“差不多。但这些东西如此不可信而且富含偏见。结果我遇到了更多问题。”

“Philipp。”Andreas用最近的羊皮纸卷敲了敲他的脑袋，“别嘲笑我这话，但你试过干脆问他吗？”

这个想法是如此荒谬，但仍然。

“我会考虑的。”

不管何时他想要看更多书，Philipp有另一个可以跟Guardiola随时兑现的约定。他看完了之前那些糟糕地翻自加泰罗尼亚语与荷兰语及意大利语，落满灰尘的关于保护魔法与上古魔法的旧羊皮卷。那些主题真的很有意思，但没有反魔法部的阴谋有意思。

 

*

 

几周后，他在吃饭的路上遇到了McGonagall。见到他她严肃的脸色变得温柔，作为一个斯莱特林，这让他感到相当有成就，即使是在这个本不该有无聊的学院敌对的新纪元。

“啊，Lahm先生。你有空吗？”

“当然。”

“请去湖边一趟，告诉Guardiola教授我想跟他在我的办公室谈谈。”

这是那种让人忘记阳光究竟是什么感觉的多风的阴天。很适合散步。Philipp取下他的斗篷去做这件事。

Guardiola孤独的身影很容易发现，他坐在湖岸边的格子毛毯上，头朝下，乱写着什么，手杖永远伴随在他身边。他穿着一件红色斗篷，让他看上去像城堡墙上挂的那些画像里的一个略有些疯癫的魔法师，有时候会对过路人大喊大叫的那种。

“不好意思，教授？”

Guardiola摇摇头，仿佛从恍惚中走出来。他对Philipp扬起一个微笑。“啊，Lahm先生。什么风把你吹来这里？”

“McGonagall教授要我过来找你。她想在她的办公室见到你。”

“啊。谢谢。我马上就去。”Guardiola说。他站起来，弹了弹灰，将他的东西放进一个皮包里。”陪我走走。”

对于一个表述得像是命令的句子，他让它听起来很像是一个请求。Philipp点点头，步伐一致地跟在他身边。

Guardiola显然很习惯与矮个子一起走，慢下步子来适应Philipp，这是对他有利的一个直接得分点。不是说Philipp在记分。

“你见过这个湖里的乌贼吗？让人惊奇。”

Philipp瞥了一眼他的脸。不，不是开玩笑。”它朝我挥过几次手。我从没仔细想过，说实话。”

“它朝你挥手？哇哦。”Guardiola咧嘴笑起来。“你知道的，我觉得它肯定超有魔力。”

仍然不是句玩笑。大概。“那只 _ **乌贼**_ ？”

“当然。你以为魔法来自哪里？”

Philipp朝他眨眨眼。“大问题。”

“是的。还有？”Guardiola给他的耐心而期待的表情让Philipp想要站得更直。并且对那该死的问题给出一个好答案，而不是随便一个。

“来自我们，有些人说。但是……那不可能是真的。所有的生物都有魔法。霍格沃兹有魔法。”

Guardiola轻轻点头。赞同，仍然是。他可以接受这个反应。“有些人说这一切来自于造物者。”

“有些人认为麻瓜盗窃魔法力量。”Philipp反击说。

这句话悬垂在他们之间的空气中。就当Philipp开始想放弃这个念头时，Guardiola将他的目光从路上调回到Philipp身上。

“我很高兴你不这么认为。”

“当然不。”

“你知道为什么这个想法对这么多人有如此大的吸引力吗？”

“因为那些人想要一个做傻瓜的借口。”Philipp恶毒地说，想起了Andreas的母亲。

Guardiola爆发出一个不优美的笑声。“他们不需要借口。他们需要搪塞他们自己魔法力量的衰退。”

他可以就问出口，这是一个完美的机会。

“我没看到太多的衰退。”

Guardiola的目光重新回到路上。“相信我，它来了。”他最终说，用一种低低的喃喃声。

一卷羊皮纸选择在这一刻从Guardiola的包里飞出来。Philipp本能地拔出魔杖。“飞来咒！”

在他能够事后批评整件事之前，羊皮纸已经在他手中。在一个很可能被严格限制使用魔法的人面前，怎样做才不会失礼？

Guardiola从他手中拿走羊皮卷，让他免于受他自己的思绪的困扰。“啊，谢谢你。最近我不怎么用魔法了。想必你知道的，他们折断了我的魔杖。”

“嗯哼。这是什么？”Philipp指着永远在他身旁的手杖。

“哦，这个？”Guardiola用它敲了敲地面。它发出奇怪的响亮声音。“我膝盖不好。”

“不好才见鬼了。”Philipp说，笑了起来。 

Guardiola的嘴唇抽动着，然后他也笑起来，笑声翻了倍。“我是！就连Pomfrey女士也治不好。”

他笑得如此用力以至于他真的需要手杖来保持直立似乎并不像是一个危险的神秘事件。这个样子象似乎很可亲，惊人的年轻。有点儿熟悉。Philipp并不想要不得不摧毁他的新生活。

该死的，Andreas是对的。

路上冒出一个模糊人影让Philipp免于此时此刻作出决定。“有人来了。”

Guardiola的脸色以惊人的速度闭合了，仿佛一根蜡烛被扑灭。

“教授！教授！”

人影是Andres Iniesta，格兰芬多的级长之一。不错的家伙。安静。令人惊奇的魁地奇选手。关于他Philipp所知的就是这么多。

不过，Guardiola显然很了解他。当他开口，那是一种Philipp此前从未听过的温暖的声音。“什么事，Andres？”

Iniesta滑停下来，似乎是才注意到Philipp。“哦。嗨，Lahm。”

“Iniesta。”Philipp说，点了点头。这通常是他们在走廊遇到时互动的开始与结束。

“呃。在这里见到你很有意思。”Iniesta咕哝着说。他试图微笑，几乎扮了个鬼脸。

Guardiola抓住他的肩，按了按。“什么事？”

Iniesta很敏捷，Philipp可以这么说。“嗯。Slughorn教授想要见你。是关于Pritchard。” 

“他怎么了？”Philipp问。

Iniesta露出一个真正的咧嘴笑容。”Pritchard对Creevey像个混蛋，教授好好教训了他一顿。这令人惊奇。”

“很遗憾我错过了它。”Philipp说。他是认真的。

“你没看到他的脸。”Iniesta说，仍然用他安静的声音，但Philipp第一次听出了其中的锐利。这让人吃惊。也许他需要重新评估与这家伙的往来。

Guardiola摇了摇头。“有太多的目击者。我越界了。Slughorn有权利不爽。”

“我希望你不要落入麻烦之中。这是他自作自受。”

Iniesta用（对于他来说）很激烈的语气说，扯了扯Guardiola斗篷的袖子来强调这一点。Philipp用很大的努力不做出明显反应。

Guardiola的嘴角抽动起来。“我知道。请告诉Slughorn教授我会在今晚见他。”

Philipp相当擅长读懂人心。他想Iniesta很可能是说出了关于Slughorn的真相。但他也在撒谎。 

这难道不是一个令人可怕的想法吗。

 

*

 

年纪又大脾气又暴躁的Kalle将第二天的《预言家日报》准确地丢在Philipp的炒鸡蛋上面。

“嘿！别这么做，你这个老顽固。我发誓我会换掉你。”

“你总是这么说，从没有这么做。”Andreas温和地说，“你不打算吃那个了，对吗？《预言家日报》口味的鸡蛋听起来很恶心。”

Philipp正要开口表示赞同，头条标题抓住了他的眼球。

 

_**魔法部丑闻** _

_**ROSIER** **在食死徒的指控中辞职**  _

 

大厅里很温暖，但一种奇怪的寒意席卷他全身。

Andreas温暖的手突然间握住了他的。“你还好吧？”

“我……”Philipp吞了吞口水，“不。这是大事，Andi。对我来说太大了。”

“废话。这不是大或小的问题。每个人最终都要在某个时候作出决定。然后我们就得承受它。”

Andreas没有低头看他的伤疤。他紧紧抓住Philipp的手，紧到了发疼的程度。Philipp回按着他的手。他想要——需要——一点儿那种勇气来感染他自己。

 

*

 

晚餐时Guardiola的椅子是空着的。

“也许他们已经开除了他。”Pritchard高兴地说。

Philipp正打算离开，不必边听他废话边吃饭。相反，他坐了下来。

“什么让你这么说？”

“我告诉过你，他是个犯罪分子。我母亲说魔法法律执行司在跟这件事。他们早已开始逮捕他的老朋友。只是因为在Shacklebolt的管辖下，他们以为他们可以像那样轻松回来。我不这么认为。”

“你只是怨恨他毁了你对Creevey刻薄。”Andreas用他最恼人的声音说，因为他很了不起，真的应该被分到斯莱特林。“是的，Orla告诉了我。整个学校都要知道了。”

Pritchard咆哮道：“他会后悔的。魔法部并不高兴McGonagall聘请了一个本该在阿兹卡班发疯的人。他们会来抓他的。”

“阿兹卡班不复存在了，笨蛋。”

“这个腐烂国家另一件出错的事。”

如果这句话不是直接来自他可怕的父母，Philipp会吃下他的帽子。

“你在放狗屁。”Andreas简洁地说。

“我没有。你等着吧。Zubizarreta今天被捕了。下一个就是Guardiola。”

Zubizarreta是那堆旧《预言家日报》里经常出现的一个名字。Philipp阻止自己在余下的晚餐时间里去看主桌，但这是很艰难的努力。

 

*

 

他将不得不问，尤其如果他想要警告Guardiola关于调查的事。Pritchard也许是可恶，但他没有捏造事情的习惯。事情就是这样。

Guardiola那个晚上打开门的时候看上去非常正常，好奇，满是想法，而且很高兴见到Philipp，这个样子让Philipp感到内心有什么松了。这仍然花了他一整杯菊花茶的时间才准备好，因为直到那时Guardiola注意到了他的分心。

“心里有事？”

Philipp放下杯子。将目光抬起来。“我——是的。我想要问你关于那所魔法学校的事。”

Guardiola的表情没有停顿，甚至没有一丝变化，但Philipp几乎可以感觉到那双炯炯有神的眼睛之后的强大头脑在急速运转。“当然。你想知道什么？”

“Zubizarreta是你的朋友？”

“你消息很灵通。”

“我尽我所能。”

Guardiola叹了口气，仿佛肩上压着整个世界的重担。“是的，Zubi是一位朋友。但他不再参与学校的事情了。他没做任何有理由被这样公开侮辱的事。”

这是一个好开始。没错。

“教授，我——”

外面的门被砰地推开，太大声了。故意地大声。

“Guardiola教授？”

如果Philipp判断得没错，那是处于一种几乎不加克制的愤怒之下的校长，将她的声音提高了至少两个分贝。

“请吧，直接进来。”Guardiola挖苦地说。

Philipp站起来，不知道他下一步要怎么做。Guardiola将手按在他肩上，他几乎惊跳了一下。”别。让我来处理。”

校长两侧伴着两个男人，她看上去前所未有的恼怒。“我很抱歉，Pep，但这些人坚持他们必须要立刻与你讲话。”

Guardiola点点头。“老Pritchard先生，我想是。还有——这是？”

“Rowle。魔法法律执行司。”两人中头发更斑白的那个说，“我们来这里是让你的生命更轻松一些，教授。”

Guardiola微笑起来。与他给Philipp或是Iniesta或是McGonagall的微笑完全不同。这个微笑里有刀子。“哦？我洗耳恭听。”

“有人指控你参与了颠覆英国巫师政府的阴谋。”

Philipp努力不让他的表情变化。

“这可不是很具体。”Guardiola温和地说。

“这个够不够具体？你在9月14日有没有与魔吉学校的一位成员见面？星期五，如果有助于你回想。”

“没有。”Guardiola说。

“你当时在哪里？”

“这里。这正是我本该在的地方，我想你们都同意。”

他在说实话，Philipp意识到。他们在说他第一次踏足这个办公室的那个晚上。他偷听到Guardiola与Xavi Hernandez讲话的那个晚上，不言而喻，关于Rosier那件事。

而那意味着——

Philipp清了清嗓子。

“我们会调查的。”Pritchard说。他有着跟他儿子一样丑陋的冷笑。

Philipp的嘴巴选择在那一刻不经他身体其他部分的允许就行动了。“不好意思。”

McGonagall似乎是第一次注意到他的存在。“Lahm先生，你可以走了。”

“不，等等。我在这里。”Philipp说。更大声了，伴着不断增加的确定。

“什么？”

他们可以为此夺去你的魔杖，Philipp身体里一个声音说。你想让你前途无量的未来被毁掉吗？看看你面前的那个实例教训。没人会关心你并没有真的参与。如果你撒这个谎——

他告诉那个声音闭嘴。做了个深呼吸，振作他的勇气。说了出来。

“那个晚上我在这里。我晚餐后直接过来的。Guardiola教授与我谈了数小时。你也可以问Slughorn教授——他看见我在这里。”

“这很有帮助，Lahm先生，谢谢你。我们会这么做的。”McGonagall坚定地说，“先生们？”

Pritchard和Rowle忽视了她，而是猛盯着Philipp，这如此愚蠢，他不得不努力克制不笑。McGonagall的眼睛眯起来。“先生们。我们要走了。”

她声音里的冷淡甚至让Philipp打了个寒颤。他们离开了。

Philipp直到听到前门关上的声音才放松下来。然后他只是站在那里，试图不发颤。

一杯新泡的茶被塞入他麻木的手中。他让他冰凉的手指拢住杯子，抬头想说谢谢，Guardiola脸上的表情阻止了他。那双眼睛里有太多太多的东西，比任何一个人一下子应该能够感受到的多得多，更不用说能表达的了。他不知道该怎么办。

“先喝你的茶。”Guardiola静静地说。他引着Philipp来到其中一个皮沙发上，在他身边坐下。“然后我们谈谈。”

Philipp沉默地喝着茶。

“你欠我一些答案。”他说，喝完了茶。

“我想我欠你的不止这些。”

“你用我作为——作为不在犯罪现场的证明。”

“是的。”

Philipp叹了口气。“告诉我没有真正的阴谋就是了。”

Guardiola用双手捧住Philipp的脸。“我不会像那样侮辱你。不会在你刚才做出的决定后。”

“如果我告诉了他们关于Hernandez的事，你会怎么做？还有Iniesta，某种程度上他也参与其中，不是吗。”

这说得很直接，几乎具有威胁性，但Guardiola的微笑只是变得更大，他眼睛里的神情是难以读懂的喜爱。Philipp可以感到他自己脸红了。

“你知道那个问题的答案。”

“是吗？”

“是的。事实上，你让我不自在地想起我自己。这就是为什么我必须要谨慎，因为我会考虑告发我自己。”Guardiola说。他的长手指围住Philipp的后颈，指尖按进去；这温暖驱逐了Philipp最后一丝寒意。

寒意更容易处理。而这——好？坏？二者兼有。除了退却，他不知道该怎么办。

“我并不知道，你会发觉。”

“没有是因为你信任我。”

“我不轻易相信。”Philipp说。要是Andreas听到他这么说就糟了。他的耳根永远别想清净了。

“我欣赏你的众多原因之一，Philipp。”

“请别侮辱我的智商。”

“我可不敢。”Guardiola说。非常中性，带着最轻微的一丝笑意。

“那么给我相信你的原因。”

Guardiola的眉头现出一丝模糊的皱纹。那个晚上第一次，他似乎吃了一惊。他将手收回，但把它们放回到Philipp的肩头。只是放在那里，没有按下去。

“这是一个：你以为你为什么偷听到了我与Xavi的对话？”

“我——哦。”

当然。这么明显。

Guardiola微笑起来。“我很抱歉。我本不该这么拐弯抹角的。你想听听我们在试图做什么吗？我更相信于用辩论说服他人站到我这边，而不是把我的观点强加于人。如果我的观点不能说服你，你应该离开。”

他的确坦率得令人难以置信。曾经也是，真的，自从他们相遇的那一刻起。他的整颗心一直都在那双深色的眼睛里。Philipp只是直到此刻才知道。 

“现在说有点太晚了。我与你同在。” 

 

 完


End file.
